


Barian Laundry Day

by Xephonia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the best day for Vector's point system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barian Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[中文翻译]Barian Laundry Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453668) by [LunariaElongata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaElongata/pseuds/LunariaElongata)



"Nasch, please, take off your clothes and don't make a fuss."

"You have it easy talking, Durbe. You never had clothes to begin with."

Durbe doesn't really know what to reply to that, because Nasch is right and that probably makes it worse.

"Why do we even have to take off our clothes?" Mizael sighs, looking at his skirt undecidedly.

If Vector had a mouth, he would be smirking.

"Because it's Barian Laundry Day!" Alit is energetic about it as he takes off the few pieces of clothing he has. "Besides, isn't it fun to see everyone naked once every year?"

"You guys should've gotten used to it by now," Vector reminds them. "This is the 500th Barian Laundry Day, after all!" 

Vector has always been the one who looked forward to it the most.

Why? Because it adds a lot of points in his point system for Nasch every time.

Every time Nasch refuses to take off a piece of clothing, one point.

Each time Nasch pulls his cape closer like it's his pet or something, one point.

Each time Nasch tells Merag she doesn't have to undress, one point.

But hey, it's close. Close to one hundred million points. Then it'll be done, finally—

Vector giggles, Nasch glares. Vector adds a point.

"Nasch, don't be such a—" Merag begins, and in response to that, Nasch reluctantly takes off his shirt. 

Vector always found it weird that the thin gems on Nasch's torso look like they're scars, and it feels like the amount of them grows every year.

Nasch gets another point for that.

(And another one for hiding his chest with his cape.)

(And another one for not having taken off the cape yet.)

"Nasch, the cape." Durbe is firm this time.

Nasch may be the leader, but that doesn't mean the Barians tolerate his childishness at times like these. Especially not Durbe.

Durbe and Merag give each other a nod before forcibly removing the cape.

"Stop that, you two—" Nasch protests, but gone it is.

(If it was Vector who did that, Nasch would say 'bastard'. Vector adds a point for that.)

Nasch is busy trying to hide the gems, but there are too many and what he does just looks ridiculous

—another point.

 _This is too easy_ , Vector thinks, and he decides to walk over to Mizael who is currently arguing with Alit over whether he really has to take off his skirt.

"Vector, can you help me out?" Alit would be grinning if he had a mouth, and Vector gets it.

It's same every year.

"Wait, what do you—"

"Go!"

Alit and Vector pull hard at Mizael's skirt, and with that, Mizael is naked as well.

(Mizael leaves through a portal immediately after that.)

"It's always the same with Miza-chan~"

"And Gilag is always early, so we never see him naked."

"Now take off your skirt, Vector!" Nasch is yelling, and that earns him another point.

"If you like seeing me naked that much, sure, Nasch." Vector doesn't particularly mind taking the skirt off. There's nothing special under it. 

(He's not sure why Mizael's embarrassed; Mizael looks pretty normal without his skirt.)

Nasch averts his gaze. "Tch."

Vector adds half a point for that.

"We've collected all clothes now, haven't we?" Merag asks, and Vector shakes his head, grinning.

"What about your dress?"

"You keep asking that every year."

The answer is: Merag gets special treatment because she's the one to actually _do_ the laundry. Together with Durbe.

(Nasch tried doing it the first time. They had to get new clothes because he tried doing it in the Sea of Ill Intent.)

(Vector added one million points for that.)

Vector shrugs. "You're boring."

With that, Merag and Durbe leave for human world (because that's the only place where they have easily accessible water).

Then Alit runs off to go look for Gilag (he does it every year, he never succeeds), and then it's just Vector and Nasch.

A glance at Nasch tells Vector that Nasch is looking at his own reflection. Another point.

"Vector."

(Half a point for the disrespectful tone in Nasch's voice.)

"What?"

"What about our cloaks?"

"Merag took them."

"Tch."

"If you ask nicely, I'm getting you a replacement."

"Not even in hell."

Vector thinks he might screw the point system and kill Nasch tomorrow already.


End file.
